fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukaya Keito
Tsukaya Keito(津カヤ-ケイト)_Keito is a new Vocaloid for VocaM@ster. Her series number is VM02. Design Keito uses a Wedding Dress when she has pink hair. She uses a hoddie when her hair is red. She also uses the type of clothing that Hanasaki Tsubomi wears from Heartcatch PreCure when her hair is green. Personality Keito has a mineral bottle as a character item, If she finishes the bottle, she throws the bottle at the Vocaloid nearby.Keito first won her very first baseball match in 1st place. Keito also won a Judo, Aikido, Music affilition all in 1st place. The Music show that how she got in VocaM@ster. Keito loves winning 1st place. If she doesn't win 1st place in Yokohama, she will get the person responsible of winning 1st place with the "Killer Cracking Bridge" ''for saying "''C-Congratulations". Biography Keito is not from earth is what she would say. By what she meant was she always travels around space. One day, her Father died in space , Leaving her to drop out of the sky when she was 16 years old. The day that she met Hajimene Shiroh is when she drop out of the sky trying to look for some place to live. She accidentally bumps into him. He said sorry for bumpping into her. After that he asks where she lives , she answers ' Nowhere '. A few days after knowing her he becomes her boyfriend, After a few years they got married and had Asuka and Asuki, a few years a months later they got divorced. She remembers her birthday is coming in June and he made a promise to her that he will never forget her birthday. The Vocaloids plan to have a birthday party for her, Secretly her "Ex"-husband actually remembered her birthday, he wants to forgive by running into her again < with the other Vocaloids >. Therfore, the next morinig she forgives him with a kiss while he is sleeping with the other vocaloids. Her life continues on with him again.... Just like Lexn, Keito enjoys reading books. Keito has a sniper gun, a 200000Canon and a chainsaw/chain scythe. Keito wa originally introduced in August 2011. Winning in Yokohama, Minato Mirai 21, Japan Keito has won many in Yokohama. Keito has done many sport in Japan, Osaka, Hokkaidou, Okinawa and her hometown Yokohama. Keito knows how to do Lacrosse, Baseball, Soccer, Tennis, Judo, Aikido, Kendo, Cheerleading, Volleyball, Iaido, Kyudo (Archery), Yabusame, Naginatajutsu, Kenjutsu, Kemari, Jujutsu, Kyotei, Auto Race, Sports Car Racing (SCR), Basketball, Handball and Figure Skating. ﻿ Music, Comedy-gags and Gymnastics Awards Music Awards Keito won a Music award when she was 10 years old. She won a perfect high pitch in the compettion. A few hours after the compettion, the Announcer brought up the prizes and saying that Keito has the most talent voice in the compettion. So, the anouncer says the she won 1st place. Comedy-gags Keito won her first her first award of comedian shows was when she was 10. The same days as her birthdate Notable Songs *Cappuccino-CHAN!! *Glow *Week 5 songs : **MONDAY!! **Hating Tuesday **OK Wednesday **Green Thursday **Gold Friday Trivia *Keito's name was tooken out of KAITO's name. Gallery Image of character here |Place caption here External links *http://youtube.com/watch?v=IzOVYbg1zJM Category:Fanloid